1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer hitches, and particularly to trailer hitch assemblies of the socket type that interengage with a ball-type trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relative to the subject invention is believed to be found in Class 280, sub-classes 511, 512 and 513 for example.
A patent that appears to be pertinent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,823 which teaches the use of a sleeve movable between a forward locking position and a rear unlocking position, the sleeve being locked in a forward position through insertion of a stop plate inserted in a space between the rear edge of the sleeve and a pivot pin and between an actuating lever that actuates the sleeve and the tongue on which the sleeve is mounted.
One of the serious problems in the trucking industry, but which is not too well publicized, is the loss of valuable trailers and cargo within such trailers by the simple expedient of backing a tractor or towing vehicle to an unattended trailer and pulling it away to some location where its cargo may be offloaded. Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a trailer hitch assembly that may be locked in a closed condition so that the hitch assembly may not be actuated by unathorized persons.
Another problem that has plagued truckers is the collection of grime and dirt and even pebbles in the trailer hitch mechanism, making it extremely difficult to actuate the mechanism to detach a trailer from the tractor to which it is connected. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a trailer hitch assembly that is constructed in such a way as to minimize the possibility of dirt and grime and extraneous materials from jamming the trailer hitch assembly.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a trailer hitch assembly that may be locked in a closed condition when either connected or disconnected.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a trailer hitch assembly that may be easily applied to already existing trailer tongues.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.